Skyward Sword: Children of the Surface
by Miki Chinchilla
Summary: Demise now defeated, the people of Skyloft can peacefully settle into their new surface home, Faronreach. Now happily married, Link and Zelda prepare their lives to become parents, but the road ahead of them will be filled with hardships. Link, Zelda, Groose, Karane, Pipit, and the other Skyloftians will need to overcome these difficulties to live between the sky and surface.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, and thank you for reading my very first fan fiction here on Fanfiction! I will always keep author's notes short and sweet, so bare with me. **

**So why a Zelink fanfic? I just really like the couple and felt like writing a story about them.**

**And now the disclaimer!**

**_I do not own these characters, settings, or anything involving The Legend of Zelda franchise, and disclaim any of them as mine._**

**Thank you, and enjoy!  
**

Link ran through the woods of the surface with a furious pace. All the trees were just green blurs as he rushed by them. His chest was heavy, not from exhaustion, but from the sick worrying feeling that was in his heart. His wife was missing.

Link had already searched everywhere in the village, so he could only think of one other place she could be. He finally stopped at the edge of a large cliff that overlooked a blue lake. It was named Freefall cliff, where everyone took off to ride their loftwings.

Link stared off into a darkening sky as an ominous wind blew in from the north. A storm was coming, and he was running out of time. He felt his heart sink as he searched through the empty air, and then it stopped when he saw her azure bird in the sky. It was struggling to fight the wind, but managed to touch down to the earth safely in a matter of seconds.

"Zelda!" He grabbed the goddess from her perch on her bird, and pulled her into his arms. Zelda let out a surprised gasp. "Link! What are you doing here?!"

Link pushed Zelda away a little to look her in eyes, holding her shoulders tightly. "Me?! Zelda, what are you doing here?! Are you insane?! Why were you flying?!" He was upset, and she knew why. Link had forbade Zelda from flying, and, in Link's eyes, for a good reason.

"I-I. . . I don't know. . . I just really wanted to fly."

Link just stood there, staring into Zelda's worrying blue eyes. She looked so innocent, Link felt bad that he was upset at her. His legs became weak, and so he fell to his knees. Zelda started to panic a little until he simply nuzzled and wrapped his arm around Zelda's distended belly.

". . . So, Zelda. How is our baby doing in there?" Link asked.

He could feel the child within his loving wife moving as he caressed her tummy.

It had been seven months ago that the couple had found out that Zelda was pregnant with their child, and ever since then Link had become a bit overprotective.

Zelda couldn't help but smile a little. She just worried her husband to death and he still wanted to hug her. He held on so tightly, and his hands, though tattered and worn down from battle were gentle.

"Link, the baby is fine."

The two were hit with a hard gust of wind, and rumbling was heard in the distance, and it was getting closer.

"Zelda, we need to go."

Link held the goddess' hand tight as he led them quickly through the woods to the village that was settled after defeating Demise.

Zelda was worried. Link had a serious face, and she had never seen him mad before. She stopped dead, resisting Links pull. He too stopped, and turned to his bride with a confused look. "Zelda? Why'd you stop?" Zelda looked to be near tears. "Link, please don't be mad at me. I-I never mean to make you worry about me. P-please-" She had broken down to start crying, but Link was quick and pulled her into a comforting embrace.

"Zelda, don't cry. I was worried about you, not mad." He looked down to the large bump on Zelda's tummy that put a wedge between the two. Link smiled, because even though he couldn't hug Zelda as close to him as he wanted to it made him feel that it was like hugging their resting child too.

"I swore on the day I found out about this baby that I would protect the both of you so that you can have our baby safely. You and this baby are the only family I have left, and you are certainly very precious to me." Zelda knew he was right, and she understood why he would have been upset with her. Link kissed Zelda's hand that he was holding, and then gave her a smile to show that everything was alright.

"Zelda, you need to be more careful. You're in a very delicate state."

"But, Link, how me riding my loftwing dangerous?" Link thought for only a second, but Zelda could see it in his widening eyes that in that single second Link probably thought of numerous things that could have gone wrong during her flight. Then he thought of all the things that could happen to her if he simply left her alone for an instant. Such was the mind of Zelda's hero, dedicated to protect the woman he loved. Zelda felt that she had just asked a stupid question, because she didn't like to see Link worry about her. He had already done enough worrying in his lifetime thanks to Ghirahim kidnapping her.

The sky rumbled above them, and fat rain droplets started fall. Link quickly picked up his wife bridal style and headed back to their newly settled surface village, Faronreach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! CHA!**

**Okie, so this chapter is only a little bit longer, but I swear that I'll make them longer soon!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Faronreach was founded over five years after the defeat of Demise. Many people from Skyloft migrated to the new village; the rest remained in the sky. Both settlements were considered to be one large town, both simply a loftwing ride away. Along with Link and Zelda, Karane and Pipit settled together, Fledge, Groose, Cawlin and Strich (because Groose went), Kukiel and her parents (even Batreaux!) and many of the other Skyloftians made their homes in Faronreach. In a years' time the village was completed, but it took a short amount of time to make it Link and Zelda's home.

Link made a mad dash through the rain, making it to Faronreach and soon after their home before the storm became too strong. The two were soaked, but Link didn't care. Soon after entering their home he put Zelda down and got her a towel and some new clothes. "We gotta dry you off quick. I don't want you two to catch a cold." He started to run the towel over her hair, but he was gentle about doing so.

Link could hear his wife grumbling through the towel, and laughed a little thinking that the noises she made were adorable. Then he stopped ruffling her hair, which confused Zelda. She lifted the towel to see why Link had stopped, and to her surprise he planted a kiss on her lips. It was just a small one, but it was sweet, just like him.

Zelda smiled and blushed.

"Link, honey?"

"Yes, dearest?"

"Can you help me?" Link tilted his head in curiosity, until Zelda turned around and pointed to her dress' lacing. Link blushed a little, but nodded. Being the destined hero Link had fought monsters so horrible that anyone else would have fled, but he was still shy when it came to Zelda. He could easily be brave in the face of evil that haunted the surface, but Zelda's beauty alone made Link feel nervous and scared. Zelda swore that she would help him get over his fears, the fears of disappointing, hurting, or losing her.

Hesitantly his worn hands started to untie the lacing. The dress started to reveal her fair skin, which made Link blush, and as soon as she was able to slip out of her dress Link turned away. He grabbed the nightgown he pulled out for her, and held it out to her. He never wanted to make Zelda uncomfortable, so he would look away or leave the room to give her privacy, but Zelda pushed the clothes back. "Could you help me put it on?"

"D-dress you? Are you sure?"

Zelda couldn't help but smile and hugged Link. She was only wearing her underwear, which made the shade on Link's face become even deeper, resembling the red tint of his loftwing.

"You're my husband, Link. Don't think you need to look away when I'm getting dressed. It's alright, I won't bite."

_'True. . .'_ He thought to himself. Taking a deep breath, he took the dress, and slipped it over her head, carefully pulling it down and fastening the lacing on the back. . .

It fit over her chest perfectly, made her figure look curvy, even the loose waist seemed to fit perfectly over the baby. Smoothing it over he found his hands came to rest on her stomach. He smiled, knelt to meet the height, and stroked Zelda's baby bump gently. It was only her fair skin that separated their child from his touch, and yet it seemed so far away. Link started nuzzling his forehead against Zelda, sighing in bliss.

". . . Daphnes. . . "

"What did you say?" Link, who had gotten lost in thought, looked up to his bride. "Daphnes. . . It was my father's name. . . He died trying to save my mother."

Zelda saw how deep his thoughts had become. The death of his parents was something that always became hard for Link to think about.

". . . What was your mother's name?"

Link smiled. "Lunia. I think it's the most beautiful name in the world. Well, besides yours!" she giggled in response.

Zelda sat on their bed letting Link lie his ear on her belly, and listen for the baby's movements. Every time the baby moved Link would get excited press gently back, and all throughout he whispered sweet nothings to the baby. Zelda fell even more in love with her husband as she watched him cuddle up to their unborn child. Zelda had been thinking about it for quite some time, and after listening to Link she had made up her mind.

"It's settled then!" Link perked up and looked up to his wife. "Settled? What is?"

"I have been thinking about names for our child, and I now know what I want to name it now." Zelda stroked his rough cheek, smiling as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"Link, I want to name our baby Daphnes if it's a boy and Lunia if it's a girl."

Link's eyes widened and started to tear up as a bright smile came to his face. "After my parents? Zelda, you really mean it?"

Zelda kissed his cheek, and stroked his wheat blond hair out of his face. "Yes. You loved your parents, and you obviously love our child. I think that they are the perfect names."

"Zelda, thank you. Yes, I would love to name our child after my parents." Link gave Zelda a loving peck on the cheek, and then continued to hold the baby close. His parents loved him, he knew that. All he wanted was to be the best father he could possibly be, and with a mommy like Zelda he knew that he would be happy for the rest of his life.


End file.
